


little snake and a bite of karma.

by arurun



Category: Assassination Classroom, K (Anime)
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, And he's Misaki's younger brother, And he's grounded, Childhood Friends, Delinquent Nagisa, Frenemies, Gen, HOMRA!Nagisa, Karma's is Munakata's nephew, Kinda, Nagisa's last name is actually Yata, Scepter 4!Karma, There's A Tag For That, because he's a little shit, everyone is confused, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: The first time Karma spoke to Nagisa and looked him in the eye, it was in Kunugigaoka Jr High. But the first time they met, it was in the faraway, incredibly modernized island of Shizume City-- with a rapier in his hand, skateboard under his feet, and flames dancing across their limbs.





	little snake and a bite of karma.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Flames And Red Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455695) by [MotherfuckingDamianWayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne). 

> a oneshot ish? I don't know if I'll be able to write more of this, but if I do they'll probably be snippets of this and thats. I've only ever seen one crossover of these two fandoms (well, the work that I tagged with the 'inspired by' thing I still am not sure if I'm doing right) and well, this has been sitting in my google docs for a while so I'll just toss it here, sksksks
> 
> this is set around the Kill or Save Korosensei (Nagisa vs Karma) chapters, including the space stuff and his mom's teacher visit thing. (timeline is all over the place on their end sorry not sorry)  
and during Missing Kings, around the Red King's revival and Fushimi's defection.

“You’re such an idealist! That’s exactly why you let your king die!”

The moment that sprouted from his tongue, Karma knew he’d gone too far. Nagisa had frozen shock-still at the words, eyes fully wide and mouth hung agape.

Everyone around them paused, surprised by the sudden still in the atmosphere. Karma had stopped struggling against the ones holding him back, and Nagisa, had gone completely still in Sugino’s arms.

“That was low,” Nagisa seethed, and Sugino shivered.

Karma gulped, hearing the sheer unbridled fury emanating from the blue-haired boy. It’s been a while since he saw such incredible rage radiating off of the boy, bloodlust bubbling out of him like smoke from a bonfire.

Nagisa’s talent in assassination had been surprising for everyone including himself. But his bloodlust-- that was something Karma was less than surprised about.

He’d been on the receiving end of the same bloodlust plenty of times. Nagisa’s bloodlust was second nature to him-- and so was brutal fistfights and ugly warfare.

“I guess it was,” Karma admitted lowly. But before he could budge out a sorry from his hardened pride, Korosensei materialised in all his Mach 20 glory, proceeding to play mediator and proposing a game of paintball.

It wasn’t until that game ended, masks were shattered, and honorifics were dropped, that Karma finally relented a much-needed apology to the shorter boy.

* * *

In their ride back from space, with only the company of each other, they realized they really needed to get it off their chests.

Floating about in a confined space with a rubber knife in hand, Karma swung it a few times, and simply frowned when the lack of a footing disrupted his routine.

“Aren’t you more used to a longer one?” Nagisa snickered, bouncing over to his side, imitating his pose, then picked up his own knife and tucking it to the side as if sheathing a katana, then held it vertically before him with a fake serious expression, “Munakata Karma, ready! Or something.”

Karma shoved playfully at the boy in retaliation, pout on his features, “don’t make fun of it!” he whined, “it’s still cooler than yours.”

“Oh, you take that back!” Nagisa’s voice was a little higher at a playful tantrum, “there’s nothing more amazing than HOMRA’s chant. You’re just jealous!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Then they burst out laughing, knocking over a floating table before proceeding to engage in a snowball fight, except instead of snowballs, they were throwing anything they could reach, which included milk cartons, notebooks, and hopefully not-too-important machinery.

That is until Ritsu piped up, her curiosity ever present, “what have you guys been talking about?” there were literally question marks floating above her head on the screen.

And Nagisa fumbled, panicking because he’d totally forgotten she was there. 

Then Karma decided to say, “to tell the truth, Nagisa and I are… kinda childhood friends.”

“Karma!” Nagisa wasn’t ready to spout all these out yet. It complicated things a lot.

Ritsu has a few mathematical equations floating around her head before she realized, “you two met in your first year at Kunugigaoka Jr High… or am I wrong?”

Karma smirked, “well, officially, that’s how we decided to take it.”

Ritsu is further confused.

“We, uh, both grew up in a place called Shizume City,” Nagisa conceded the information, knowing nothing could stop Karma now, “rather than friends, we were… unlikely acquaintances.”

“That means we were enemies,” Karma translated very necessarily. “Then I got disowned, and Nagisa moved out of there. We both ended up in Kunugigaoka, by pure coincidence.”

“You didn’t get disowned. He just got grounded for playing too many pranks despite his uncle being head of the police force,” Nagisa corrected him, “and on the way out, both of us changed out our last names, so we decided to pretend we didn’t know each other.”

“Then _ someone _ decided to break the ice.”

“Yeah, Karma did.”

“Wait, I thought it was you.”

“No, it was definitely you. I avoided you like the plague and you still crawl up when I don’t expect it. You live up to your name, Karma.”

Ritsu watched their conversation dissolve into some sort of argument, and taking in some advice in the guidebooks Korosensei uploaded into her system, she promptly leaves them be. It wasn’t really her business, anyways… she is curious, though.

* * *

The next time something odd happens, it’s when Nagisa’s mother pays them a visit, and she begins screaming bloody murder in the teacher’s office.

Nagisa’s hair was left down, untied in a way it hasn’t been in a long time. He found himself in the mirror, and had to hold back tears.

His mother saw exactly what he did, and the rage is turned.

“You haven’t been interacting with Misaki, have you?” she accused sharply, “I _ warned _ you so many times to stay away from that incredulous brute! Have you forgotten what a horrid influence he had on you? He’s a _ delinquent _!!”

Korosensei knew very clearly that the pained, horrified gaze in Nagisa’s eyes come further than simply fear or disappointment. It was a sense of betrayal, of upset and anger.

So when the woman leaves after Korosensei gives her a stern talking to, Nagisa found his hair bound into the pigtails he doesn’t hate, and somehow he feels empty.

“Who’s Misaki?” someone whispered curiously to Karma, though they weren’t sure if the redhead would know either.

Karma watched the spot where the woman stood, and quietly responded, “Nagisa had an older brother.”

Karma didn’t elaborate further, and they knew better than to ask for more.

* * *

In the middle of spar drills, Nagisa startled to a stop, crumbled to the floor, and clutched the left of his collar before howling in pain.

Heads whipped over at the sudden change. Starting with Sugino, people ran over frantically, calling out his name out of worry.

A strangely _ red _ flame burst to life in the boy’s jersey, right where he had been grasping.

This erected a few shrieks of surprise, but what was stranger was that it extinguished as quickly as it came, and there were no scorch marks to show it had even happened.

But Karasuma crouched beside the boy immediately, concern spilled through every bit of his body language. “Nagisa, are you alright? Breathe slowly.”

Before Nagisa could even catch his breath, the boy was dragging himself up to his knees, hand fisted over his shirt and panting like he’d been stabbed.

In the next moment, he pulled his shirt aside, to the shoulder that had hurt him so much-- and to everyone’s, including his own, surprise, a deep red tattoo, familiar only to himself and one other, had been emblazoned on his skin.

“What the--”

“That wasn’t there when we changed in the locker room.”

“Korosensei, something’s happened to Nagisa!”

“Put those guidebooks away, he’s not turning into a yakuza!”

Nagisa felt so many eyes on him, but the only eye he met was Karma’s, who widened in equal parts horror, surprise, understanding-- and relief.

“Nagisa, are you alright? Does it still hurt you?”

When Karasuma spoke up again, Nagisa shook his head as a response, and he got up to his feet, picking up his rubber knife on the way.

He tried to assure them nothing bad was happening to him, and the smile that didn’t leave his face managed to throw them off the urge to call an ambulance.

Nagisa was ordered to sit out the rest of P.E, but he couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

Only a little after that incident, some of the classmates found him making calls in a corner of their class building.

“You’re kidding me, it was Anna-chan?” 

That was a name none of them recognized-- was it really a Japanese name? Did Nagisa know a foreigner? Okajima was going to strangle him if she was hot.

“Oh, I’m so delighted,” and no one had ever heard Nagisa use satire before. His tone was a deadpan, but the snark in his tone could rival Karma’s, “our princess is now the official target of every bounty hunter in the world.”

Wait, what?

“Of course I trust her strength, but it’s just-- she’s young, y’know. And she has to handle the burden of a king?”

This was starting to sound more ridiculous by the second. Rio shoved Okajima’s face down to get a better look, and Fuwa looked so excited by the mystery slowly building up by the minute. Kayano hummed curiously, pointing out how this sounded like some crazy spy movies and such. Sugino agreed.

* * *

In another part of the same building, a few others chanced upon a similar scene, but this time with a certain redheaded delinquent.

“You literally disown me for three years and-- no, you don’t call sending your nephew five hundred miles away from home _ grounding him _\-- now you’re telling me you need me back cause you’re criminally shorthanded?”

Chiba pulled Okuda away from the turning before Karma could spot them. Kurahashi crashes into his back, and Maehara peeked over his shoulder curiously to get a better look. Kanzaki paused where she stood, curious.

“Holy crap, Fushimi defected?!” and Karma looked a second away from laughing out loud, “serves your ass right, old man, I mean, he’s already betrayed a clan once, I don’t know what your idiot head was thinking, accepting him into our ranks.”

Then Karma froze, his face dropping dead unamused, then he actually clicked his tongue.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he frowned, “listen old man, last time I saw your spirit sword it was crumbling and you know exactly why. You’re damaged, you’re going to _ die _ and you just sent the most capable heir out on a _ suicide _ mission!”

Okuda gasped, but held it back and hid. 

What _ was _ he talking about? This sounded horrifyingly serious. Whatever was going on, Karma didn’t sound like he was joking. In fact, he sounded nothing like the usual, prank-loving Karma they all knew.

Karma was rarely this serious about things. 

“Look, I-- I can’t leave Kunugigaoka now,” and Karma was clenching his hair, genuinely frustrated, voice receding low in a way that Maehara almost thought was _ vulnerability _ , “at least-- at least until graduation, _ please _ let me stay here.”

* * *

“Nagisa-kun told me specifically to call him ‘Nagisa’, instead of his last name,” Korosensei recounts to Karasuma, “because he wishes one day that his name would return to his father’s last name instead of his mother’s. He doesn’t want to get used to ‘Shiota’.”

Karasuma hears that, and it makes him wonder.

“And there are times where Karma-kun is uncomfortable with his surname too,” the green stripes emerged on his face, “there might be a connection!”

Karasuma drew the line there, “student privacy is something you should respect,” he told the octopus firmly, and he left the conversation at that.

“Oh c’mon, Karasuma-san, you’re curious too!”

Well, Karasuma always wondered where Karma learned his hand-to-hand combat, and why Nagisa was second only to Okano in parkour-- but Karasuma understood that his students had history that they were keeping from him and the rest of the class.

And by experience, it was better not to pry.


End file.
